


What They Don't Teach You In School

by M14Mouse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a trainer, it just so hard to choose on which one to carry …which ones will bond with…to love.  They don’t teach this stuff in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't Teach You In School

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them  
> Love bingo prompt: Love Triangle

At school, they teach you a lot of things. 

They teach you about poisons, potions, and poke-balls. 

They teach you about healing centers and how to catch them all. 

They teach you about stats and contests. 

They didn’t teach this part. 

They don’t teach the first time your pokemon faints to the ground and you are trying not to have a panic attack. They don’t teach you how to make a fire out in the middle of nowhere since that town isn’t over that hill or through the woods. They don’t teach you that your pokemon may not even like you and refused to listen to you. No matter how much you pleaded and begged with treats. Of course, they become your bestest friend with you get that gym badge. 

They don’t teach about how pokemon know what gym badge is either. 

Stupid gym badge.

They don’t teach you how to pick. 

Do you pick the cutest? The most practical? Do you pick your six based on different types or do you stay with one type?

They don’t teach you when your party of six becomes too big. How do you pick the one to leave behind? How do you take a chance and hope that you make the right choice? Should you listen to advice on which pokemon to stay or go? Or do you follow your heart? 

They don’t teach you on how hard it would be. 

They don’t teach you about the first tugs of your heart strings when your pokemon give that look. You know the one…the one that they begin to trust you. When they no longer give you looks that scream that I don’t trust you…I fear you…I hate you….where I am?....Who are you? 

They don’t teach you on how much that breaks your heart. 

They don’t teach you how to read your pokemon’s feelings and emotions. You begin to understand what those words and those flicks of emotions that run across the faces. They began dance or smile in their own way when they know that you are cheering for them. They began to celebrate with you when they win the battle. But…after…you celebrate with them your first camping trip by yourself….you make it to your first town…that first sunset and sunrise. You are running through the rain and they are prefect dry in their poke balls. You taste your first berry (even if they say that it is only for pokemon) and your pokemon laugh at you when you spilt out. You celebrate those little moments with them and enjoy each every one of them. 

They don’t teach you that they become more just pokemon. 

They become your friends and family. 

They don’t teach you that your love will become divided. 

You began to love…each and everyone that you caught in your own way. You may not always use them but you love them. You give them silly nicknames. Sometimes, it is to remember a person or place. Sometimes, it is something screams that pokemon’s personality. You remember each and every name. 

And those six that you give your heart to the most? 

They don’t teach you how important that is. 

They don’t teach you that they will love you back. They don’t teach you that they will make you brave and strong even if the odds are against you. They don’t teach you how much they believe in you even when you don’t believe in yourself. 

They become your strength, your heart, and your drive. 

They don’t teach you that they will make you a better person because of them.   
They just don’t teach this in school. 

For once, you are glad that they didn’t.

End


End file.
